Succbus, Demon, Harlot
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: Shannon is back home for good and all he wants to do is his shop and be with his girlfriend. When his beloved girlfriend breaks up with him he goes to his best friend Teagon for help. Will she help? Shannon/OC
1. Shannon is home and wants some Bailey

**Ok so Here is something that I thought of when Shannon was let off. I think it is funny. I mean the girl is good at what she does no lie. So this is after Shannon was release and I hope this will humor some people. Much love!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Shannon or anyone from Gas Chamber Ink. I do Own Teagon and Bailey. If I did own Shannon…damn…**

When he heard the news from Vince, his heart was broken, but what was he going to do? In his mind it was a good and bad thing that he was let off. One: He can go and try to have a normal life. Two: Gas Chamber Ink was not going to run on it's own. It wasn't bad that he had a girl waiting for him a home. Vince's voice echoed through his head the whole plain ride home, and the whole way to his house.

"I'm beat..." he mumbled to himself opening the door to the huge, dark house he called his home. His feet carried him up the stairs, sleep creeping up with every step. The door creaked open as he threw his bag on the floor, seeing a lump in his bed. She was there, in his bed waiting for the day he would come back home to her. She was all his. Shannon stripped his clothes changing into sweat pants. His body ached from his last match with Hawkins and Ryder and all he wanted to do was sleep now.

The punk slipped quietly under the sheets of his bed wrapping an arm around the slender form of his girl. His face nuzzled into the nape of her neck, as she mumbled in her sleep.

"Miss me?" he breathed on her neck, moving closer to the girls form.

"Shannon?" she murmured rolling over to face him. It wasn't her. It wasn't the girl he wanted to come home to. The prince jumped up from the bed turning a bright red from the shock.

"Teagon!" he squealed, feeling weird that he was just in bed with his best friend/ co worker. The girl nodded rolling over, but soon jumped realizing what happened.

"Shit! Shannon...I mean I'm so sorry." she bit her lip. Shannon jumped out of the bed moving into a fighting position. It was just Teagon, but the question is why was she in the bed and not his girlfriend? "The succubus left yesterday and asked me to look over the house." Teagon muttered rolling her eyes.

Shannon let his guard down sitting next to her on the bed. He was to tired to deal with anything. He didn't even care that his best friend just called his chick a succubus.

"Do you know where she went."

"No, the harlot didn't say anything. Just came in the shop yesterday and asked me to watch the house." The girl was in no mood for questions.

"Tea, she has a name you know. Also she knew I was coming home soon." his voice was defeated. Teagon yawned rolling her eyes.

"She did but she had to leave I guess. Nothing new."

"That doesn't explain why you are in my bed. I love you but not like that." he joked. The girl nodded stretching her body out on the bed showing off the new tattoo on the side of her rib.

"It's coming out well." his fingers traced the star, ivory pattern on her side. It was one of his creations but Shane did the actual work on her. She promised that he can do the other side.

"She had to leave for some reason and asked if I can take over the house sitting." Teagon yawned. Shannon grabbed her by the waist pushing her off the bed.

"Does that mean staying at the house and sleeping in my bed?" he crossed his arms.

"Well she was going to come back I think. I don't know I tend not to listen when she opens her mouth." the girl jumped back onto the bed. "Hey you are not kicking me out of the house now. I mean Jazz isn't home yet and I don't want to go back to my place. My sister is there." she pouted.

Shannon gave up. He didn't want to deal with her wining or bitching so he didn't even care anymore. Plus by the tone of her voice meant her sister's boyfriend was home.

"Fine Tea, but do I have to sleep in the same bed as you. This is weird." she groaned.

"Hey we used to sleep in the same bed in college." she mumbled, but Shannon caught it.

"Yeah well we had many of drunk nights together, and yeah..." he ended the sentence. If he went on it would only get him into more trouble. "Fine...whatever but tell anyone of this and I will fire you."

Teagon jumped snuggling herself into the sheets. Shannon shook his head moving next to her. This was weird in his mine, but for her it was something they used to do all the time she never thought of anything more.

"Good night baby." she stuffed a giggle.

"Night Bailey." he mumbled his girlfriends name. Teagon looked over at him shaking his head. He was going to get back for calling her the harlot's name.


	2. Stop Thinkyou suck

**Ok I like this story so I am going to stick with it. I  
mean come on…who doesn't love when people make fun of others and call them names!  
It's great! But thank you so muchhoo!!  
****_MiSSYMiSSz, HardyxGirl_  
you make me want to write! I hope you guys like it**

**I do not own the wrestlers… if I did…damn... I do own Teagon…and Bailey (succubus)**

* * *

The sun blazed through the newly open shades, forcing the prince of punk to wake up. He mumbled a slur of curse words at his best friend for doing that. She did it intentionally to get him pissed. _What a joker_ he thought pulling back his blond hair from his face. He was ready.

"A new day for Shannon Moore." he breathed getting up to grab a shirt.

"Wow cocky much?" a voice startled him. Slowly he turned to look at the girl who had a cup of coffee in her hand and one of his over sized shirts on. Shannon had to admit, his best friend looked good in his clothing.

"No I am just thinking to myself out loud that's all. I didn't think you would be here, because last time I checked you have a job." he muttered. Teagon raised an eyebrow looking up with just her eyes at her boss. _Is he kidding?_ She thought taking another sip before Shannon grabbed the coffee from her hands.

"You're the boss so I don't think it will be a problem if I am a tad bit late. God I thought sleeping with the boss would make it easier for me." she lowered her voice on the last part._ S_hannon gagged on the hot liquid looking up at her.

"Teagon!"

"What I slept in the same bed as you. We slept together. What's the big deal?" she scoffed stealing the coffee back. "Mine by the way. There is a fresh pot downstairs. I knew you would be grouchy so I put it upon myself to make you some."

Shannon perked up by the smell of coffee. He was a happy boy now. He felt it. Today was going to be a good day and not even Teagon could bring him down. The girl looked at his happy face with a scowl shaking her head as she walked out.

"I'm going home. I'll see you at the shop."  
"Wait Tea!" he called after her. She rolled her eyes knowing his question before he even opened his mouth.

"Yes I called the demon spawn for you this morning to tell her that you were back, and no, I'm not being a ninja in your brain or anything. I just guessed it. After being your assistant and your receptionist I can do that." she smirked that smile that Shannon always loved to see on her.

"Thank you. Also please stop calling her names. She bothers me every time you say something mean to her." he winced. Teagon shook her head signaling a 'No'.

"Not one bit darlin dear." she laughed grabbing her keys and walking out the door.

Finally he was alone in the house, but now it seemed empty without Teagon or Bailey around to make it complete. He quickly got showered and dressed moving along to get to work. He was determined to beat Teagon there and show her up, but as soon as he pulled in he saw her car.

"Dammit." he cursed under his breath. He walked through the doors entering the bright purple place filled with customers. All of them turned to stare at him as fan girls squealed running to him with sharpies and their bodies.

"God I hate ring rats." Teagon rolled her eyes looking at the computer screen in front of her face. As soon as they left the prince of punk dragged himself to his best friend.

"How in holy hell did you get here so fast? You take like 40 min showers." he joked. Teagon smirked using her eyes only to look up at him.

"Yeah I did, but that's why I went to Tizzie's house. It is closer."

Shannon went to open his mouth but he knew better. He noticed she wouldn't look up from the screen.

"What the hell you doing. Don't you have a job to do?"

"I am looking up different ways to call your girlfriend a whore. Can you believe that there is a website for this! There are so many ways!" she laughed to herself, getting a snicker or two past Shane, and Tanya's mouths.

"That's not funny!" he called to them

"Sorry Shan, but it kinda is. Bailey is a bitch no matter how hot she is." Chad looked over from the piercing room. Teagon nodded her head with a smile.

"See I am not the only one who thinks that Shannon dear." Shannon shook his head grabbing the paper from Teagon's outstretched hand.

"Ugh stop being so good at your job...it is not helping me in giving a reason to fire you." he groaned with a smile. The receptionist smirked to herself going back to the computer. It wasn't long till Jeffery Nero Hardy came walking through locking the doors behind him.

"Hey you do realize that we have customers right?" Tizzie yelled across the room.

"You realize that there was a crazy pair of girls following me here." he breathed walking over to Teagon, kissing her on the head. "Hi darlin." he smiled big at her. Teagon was like a sister to Jeff and the Hardy's.

"Hi, now what were you saying about crazed fans." she looked over at the two girls who were trying to open the door. "Go open the door, who knows they might be here for Shannon or someone. You're not the only famous one here dumb ass."

Jeff went to open his mouth, but failed walking over to the door to open it. The two dark haired girls walked in looking at Jeff with weird looks.

"Hi can I help you girls?" Teagon smiled politely giving Jeff a glare. "Wow really crazed fans." she looked over at him. Jeff scoffed pushing her on the shoulder.

"Yeah I want my tongue pierced." The smaller one said fixing her sunglasses so they fit on her face. She caught Hardy's attention when he saw the tattoo on her foot.

"I want my first tattoo...I made an appointment two months ago with Shannon." the other one smiled playing with the purple Hardy necklace on her neck.

Teagon watched as Jeff grabbed the first girl dragging her off to the side looking at her foot. He traced the HB logo that was tattoo on her foot and attached to a chain that wrapped around her ankle.

"Tea! Look at this! This is the coolest one I seen yet!" he called to her. Teagon shook her head looking at the second girl.

"I'm sorry don't mind the A.D.D wrestler over there touching your friend. So what is your name?" she asked.

"Um my friend made the appointment so it might be under Nine or Nicole." she said. "Or Zay." Nine rolled her eyes.

"Yeah it is under Nine. So I need you to fill this out and I need ID and such." she sighed. The girl nodded moving over to Jeff and the other girl who were talking. She finally got away going to the desk.

"So can I get my tongue or did I need to make an appointment?" she asked. Teagon nodded handing her another form. They both sat there in silence going over the forms and such. Shannon came out from his spot in the office looking at Jeff.

"You have to harass the customers? I thought that was my job." he joked hugging his friend. "So I am tattooing one of you beautiful ladies?" he moved to the two. Nine blushed looking over at her friend who bit her lip looking at him.

"Yeah that's me." Nine moved up.

"So you're the girl with the heart and star pattern on her wrist?" The prince of Punk smiled. She nodded looking over to her friend.

"Yeah I am Nine, and this is my friend Zay." she held her hand out. Shannon smiled pressing his lips to her hand.

"Pleasure is all mine." he looked into her eyes. Nine giggled moving with him to the back. Teagon made a gagging motion with her finger looking up at Jeff and Zay.

"Is he always like that?" Zay looked at Jeff who nodded. Chad came from the back grabbing the form from the desk.

"Tongue? Huh? Ok nothing special. Come on back." Zay nodded, her ruby black hair brushing up on Jeff's hand making him shutter. She moved in the back with Chad leaving Jeff and Teagon together.

"Wow could you be more attracted to her?" she gagged once more looking up at Jeff who smiled. He went behind the desk lifting the young girl up and placing her on his lap.

"No, I'm not the one you are mad at. It is Shannon." he read her mind. Teagon rolled her eyes looking back at the screen. Jeff looked over her shoulder.

"The many ways to call someone a whore." he read off the screen. "Teagon really? You hate her that much. Bailey isn't that bad." he sighed shaking his head.

"The...tart." she read off the screen. "The tart is not healthy for him. Have you ever seen them fight? It is so hard to watch."

"Teagon I understand but it is his girlfriend."

Chad walked out looking at Jeff and Teagon. He motioned for Jeff to come over.

"Zay wants you to be here... she wants you to hold her hand." he rolled his eyes. Chad hated girls like her who would just not let him do his job without someone there. It was annoying.

"Hold that thought." he smirked that perfect smile moving Tea from under him and going over. Tizzie came over to her sitting next to the desk.

"So was it fun sleeping next to the boss." she joked looking over at Shannon and the girl. Teagon laughed bating her eyelashes.

"Oh yes it was the best experience in my life." she laughed. Tizzie was the only other girl who worked there, and was a talented artist. Teagon and her made good friends when Shannon first brought her to the shop. Shannon came out with Nine. A huge grin playing across her lips. He must have said something to make her all giddy.

"Thanks Shan I really like it." she smirked kissing his cheek before waiting for her friend. Zay came out soon hand in hand with Jeff as she tried not to cry. Someone got the Hardy's attention. Jeff scribbled down his number handing over to the girl and held her mouth before walking out the door.

"Someone is a little jealous?" Tizzie joked nudging her friend. Teagon shook her head looking up at Shannon who came in with her form.

"Keep it. I think she is coming back again." he smiled a devil smile. She shook her head looking back at Tizzie who smirked going back to Shane in the back.

"Hey superstar miss me much?" another high pitch squeal voice ruined the moment for the two. Shannon smiled big recognizing the voice of his beautiful girlfriend. She was back, and nothing could take her away at this moment.

"Bailey girl." he smiled turning to see a blond running and jumping into his arms. Her smell of flowers hit him strongly as she nuzzled into his neck. God was it good to have her in his arms. "Hey beautiful. God did I miss you." He muttered into her ear. Teagon heard every word making her turn to Shane, Tizzie, and Chad making weird gagging faces and noises. A chuckle passes their lips, but Shannon glared at them making it silence.

Bailey kissed him hard holding his face into her hands. She wanted to be in his arms and was so happy that he was finally home. Her friend told her about him being let go and she was not happy that she had him all to herself now.

"Baby, I am so sorry about your job," she sighed, "I feel really bad, but in the end all I am happy about is that you are home." There was something wrong with the way she said that whole sentence. There was something wrong about everything she was doing. It was fake, Teagon could tell and it was bothering her.

"Well we are all sorry dear." Teagon smiled flirtatiously at her boss. She would do that to piss off the demon he called a girlfriend. Shannon wanted to put peace between them after seeing his girlfriend's reaction.

"Yes baby we are." She tired that fake sweetness. "By the way Teagon, thank you so much for watching the house while he was gone. I had to go do something for my mother and I knew you wouldn't mind to do anything for my baby."

The scum was pushing it too far for now and was getting her pissed. The fake way she spoke to her, and the fake tone of her voice. There was about to be a blood fight if Shannon and Chad didn't grab either girls attention.

"Well I didn't have anything to do. I mean I was hanging out with my best friend Jeff but I guess I had to do my job." She was being just as fake.

"I know you and Jeffery are so close it is so cute. I'm so happy that you would help me out." she giggled. Jeff raced to his best friend's side holding Teagon's arms down. His face buried into her hair murmuring soft words to calm her down. Bailey took this moment to act as the innocent one.

"Did I say anything?" she asked. Shannon kissed is girlfriend once more looking at the heated Teagon. She was pissed. He hated it when she was pissed. It just was very annoying to deal with her.

"How about this. My place, party. We can celebrate a new beginning." He wanted to change the subject just to get away from the two girls. Bailey pulled a piece of hair from Shannon's face nudging so he would go with her.

"Sounds good to me baby. Hey come with me. I wanna go back to my place I have new things to show you." she purred loud enough so Teagon could hear. She felt Jeff's hands hold her down and Shannon took this opportunity to get them away from each other. Bailey led the way out holding onto him like a piece of meat.

"Hold me back once more Jeff and I swear I will start swinging at you." she looked up at the man she called her best friend. The rainbow haired one smirked picking her up bridal style.

"Yea cause you can hurt me." he laughed. Tizzie rolled her eyes as Chad joined him taking Teagon into his arms and almost throwing her at Shane who pretended to catch her.

"I will kill you all." she muttered. Jeff grabbed her back placing her down with a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on I will take you out. I mean I might as well since you are my date for tonight." Jeff smirked holding his arm out for her. Teagon rolled her eyes grabbing onto him.

"I guess I am forced."

"Yeah." Tizzie smiled taking her spot at the desk.

"Tiz, I will be back soon. Just...oh you know what to do." she sighed. "Shannon is going to have his hands a bit busy for awhile." The pair walked out from the place as Jeff lead her to his car.

"She is a bitch...I know." Jeff laughed.

"No not bitch. Succubus...and she is sucking the life out of our best friend." Teagon laughed. Jeff stared at her for a bit, examining her features as she put on some more eyeliner in the car. God was she beautiful. He could feel himself falling for his best friend, and what a horrible yet amazing feeling it was.


	3. Drunk, Teagon, Shannon and a bit of Jeff

**Hey ya all! Thanks for everything! I mean yeah I like this story cause I am in love with Teagon!  
I want to thank you all! If you have followed me I am grateful!  
_1knights91, Hardyxgirl, MiSSYMiSSz, Twinjodi_. Much love!  
I love you all with every fiber of my life! Peace.  
By the way I made Bailey based on this girl in my school who is pretty much a whiny whore.  
(some background info)**

**I do not own the wrestlers…but if I did…I would wrestle with them.**

**I do own Teagon and Bailey (skank)**

* * *

"Shit! Jazz help me please!" Teagon screamed for her gay roommate. The flamboyant black and red hair toned muscle boy came creeping into the room staring at Teagon who stood in a towel. You would never know he was gay until he opened his mouth.

"Babe, what is it? Oh please the black skirt. You look good in pheasant skirt." he smiled handing her the long black one with the gold and silver beads.

"Ok and with what top?" she gave him a frantic look. Jazz smiled going into her closet. He pulled out her lacy corset tank top that was red at the top and turned into silver at the bottom.

"No...too slutty." he rolled his eyes pulling out another one which was a Blue tight graphic tee which cut off at her stomach. "Perfect." he smiled throwing her that top. The sleeves were cut off and tied on the sides. The Rolling Stones lips looking larger and more attention.

"I actually like this." she mused hugging her best friend. Jazz brushed his shoulders off walking out of the room. Quickly she threw on some make-up, and threw a pair of her ripped faded jeans in her camo bag. She was going to change as soon as she got there.

Jeff beeped the horn outside the window as a signal to move and hurry up. She peeked her head out showing him her tongue. Jazz smiled flipping the small red streaked bang in front of his face.

"M'mm that is what you call a real fine boy." He murmured eying Teagon in the corner of his eye.

"What? No he is straight Jazz please don't try anything." She laughed. The boy shrugged his shoulders looking back at the screen.

"He has a crush on you darlin."

"Oh really? How do you know this?"

"Feeling…and you should never go back on a gay mans feelings." He smirked. She didn't know if he was being serious or whatever.

"What did I tell you about those feelings of yours?" She joked kissing him on the head. He snorted going back to the T.V.

"Yeah…love you too you bitch." Jazz rolled his green eyes.

Teagon quickly got downstairs and into the car of the Hardy boy. His eyes lit up like a fat boy ready to eat a cupcake. It was making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Is that a skirt?" he joked. She was in no mood to deal with his jokes.

"Yeah, but don't get too happy. I am changing once we get to the house. I did it because of Jazz." She muttered the last part looking up back into the window where Jazz stood making all gay lovely emotions.

"Aw, come on just for a bit." He pleaded. Teagon gave in with a smile letting him win the round. She will get him later somehow.

As soon as they parked into the driveway the blasting of some kind of music was coming through and the voice of the eldest Hardy boomed through the backyard. He was drunk, or at least getting to the point of being drunk. Teagon looked at Jeff who shook his head.

"Harper broke up with him." He stated. The red head nodded understanding him perfectly now. They walked up to the house, and moved to the back yard, where everyone from all the Hardy's parties and even more were there. The pool was over flowing with people, and the deck was filled with more. She quickly glanced at Jeff who chuckled to himself. He recognized Zay with her friend and moved to them with ease.

"Hey yeah it's ok. I'll just sit here." She screamed over to the flirting Jeff. She didn't want to deal with this. Teagon rolled her eyes walking into the house and up to Shannon's room. She quickly got changed into the pants, throwing her skirt into his drawers. _Hope the queen of whores sees this_ she thought in her brain. Someone else came into the room making her jump.

"Shit Shannon you scared me half to death." She breathed holding her hand to her chest. He was drunk she could tell. She had to deal with him so many times when he was drunk it was crazy. He smiled that goofy smile almost falling into her arms. _Great I am back to square one as his assistant._ "Ok Shannon where is Bailey?" she asked letting him lean on her body. He shook his head looking up at her.

"I don't know…but I do know she loves me…and we are going to get married and have a lot of children." he stumbled.

"Shannon ok, I don't care really." She sighed. Even when she wasn't his assistant she still had to take care of him. "Look Shannon, come on you and me both know she is no good for you." She rolled her eyes.

"Teagon." He whispered making her go over to the bed with him. "Teagon I love you. You are the best friend I could ever have." Shannon was in a drunken stopper. For some reason hearing those words made her feel bad inside. After all these years and she was only going to just be that friend and that was it. _I guess I am kind of jealous._ She closed her eyes to think.

"Ok Shannon, I am going to put you down and go back to the party. Do you want me to go find Bailey?" she felt like her old job again. It was pathetic on how her normal friendship with him was somehow based on the way she worked for him.

"Yes, can you? I really need her right now." He laughed playfully pulling her onto the bed, so they clashed landing on top. "You look pretty tonight, you should have kept the skirt on." He laughed to himself looking straight into her eyes. Teagon felt herself getting red and pushed him off her.

"Whatever my reject. I am going to get your bitch of girlfriend." she muttered getting out of the room.

"What was that?" Jeff's voice caught her attention. His smile cut through her making her smile even wider. Even though Shannon was the one always there for her, Jeff was the boy who was always her comfort zone when Shannon was gone.

"Shannon is drunk and I got to go find the scum to tell her to help her fucking boyfriend." anger was clearly heard in her voice. Jeff hated seeing her like this. Once again Shannon was having her be the assistant that she once was and now her night was going to be bad.

"Can we not get into a bad mood tonight?" Jeff asked pushing her away from the room. Teagon grumbled looking around the filled rooms for the one person that was not going to make it better.

"Just get the whore and send her up to the room...then my mood will be better." she smiled up at him. The southerner smiled grabbing her by the waist, throwing her on his shoulder. "Jeff!"

"I'm bringing you to the whore." he laughed throwing her right in front of Bailey.

"Bailey, Teagon needs to tell you something." Jeff scoffed playfully, pushing the girl over to her. It was like the seeing of two ex best friends once again after years of an argument and they were still angry. Teagon tried not to scowl, as Bailey tried not to go bitch on her ass.

"Go take care of your boyfriend. He is drunk in his room, and he wants you." she breathed in defeat. This was just deja vu to her. Every time he would drink the first person to know and the first person to get the help was Teagon. Bailey smirked that perfect California smile as she looked at Jeff then back to her.

"Thanks. You know it is so nice that when I am away he has someone to be with, and to take care of him." She laughed moving passed Teagon to go upstairs.

"Jeff, before I flip out, hold me down, glue me down to this spot I don't care. Just...do something." she growled between her teeth, clenching her fists together. The rainbow Warrior grabbed her by the waist holding her close to his body.

"Just one night, let's not think about it please?" he whispered in her ear. The red head closed her eyes feeling all her anger drip from her like water from a faucet.

"Get her away from me and everything would be fine." she looked up into his eyes. Jeff's insides were crushing feeling like mush. He had to stop thinking about this.

"Teagon she is away don't worry so much. It is funny how much she bothers you" he laughed in her ear, making the red head smile a bit.

"Teagon! There you are!" Tizzie grabbed her attention. Jeff cursed under his breath for ruining the moment. "You got to see Matt! Harper is here and is flirting with Chad. Man it is amazing!" she was in a drunken stupor. Jeff held onto to Teagon tightly, as they walked over to see Matt's ex girlfriend clinging onto Chad.

"So Matt is mad I'm presuming?" she raised an eyebrow to her date and smiled. Tizzie bit down on a straw in her drink being an onlooker to Matt.. His face grew red with every glance, and he didn't know who to be mad at. So the Hardy Boy played her game.

"Hey Tizzie, come here." Matt commanded like he was commanding a pet. Tizzie looked over at Teagon and raised a brow pointing a finger at herself. Matt nodded giving her that hungry look that all boys give when they want something bad. The tattoo artist walked over, almost fitting into Matt's arms. The bad boy twirled her around and dipped her planting a kiss on her lips.

Jeff gabbed Teagon tighter, stifling a laughter. He was shocked that his brother even did something so bold. They both looked over at Harper who grabbed Chad into a kiss.

"Well I say this night is going well." The red head laughed. She was feeling better already now that she was away from the beast. Jeff snuggled into her hair, picking her up once more. "Come the fuck on Jeff!" she laughed. Jeff smirked putting her down in front of the pool. His hand came slinking onto her face and onto her lips, tracing his finger lightly till she bit him.

"Do you have to ruin the moment all the time." he whispered into her face. Teagon giggled pulling a piece of hair from his face.

"Yes, all the time." she replied, raising her eyes to meet his. Jeff couldn't help what he felt now. It was now or never. He raised her chin with his index finger, and was so close to their lips touching.

"Teagon!" she heard Shannon's voice call her name. "Teagon, come help me."

The red head rolled her eyes looking from the green gaze of Jeff, to the Prince of Punk who was almost out his window calling her name.

"Why, you have your whore," She called back, looking into the Rainbow haired man's eyes, "I'm sorry. I have to probably stay with him tonight. I don't like it when he is alone and drunk."

Jeff didn't like the idea, because ever since she was his assistant he knew that he had dormant feelings for her. Too bad it was his turn. He wanted Teagon to be his, and he hoped the jealously didn't show too much on his face.

"Why do you have to stay. I mean he has Bailey." he groaned. Teagon noticed the hint of jealousy and laughed to herself.

"Exactly why I have to stay. Last time I left them alone when he was drunk she almost killed him. She called me in the middle of the night to help him breath since he kept on choking on his throw-up." she sighed shaking her head.

It was always work and no play when it came to Shannon. Teagon had learned that a long time ago. Jeff shook his head, grabbing her by the waist and kissing the top of her head.

"Fine, then I will let you go. Should I bring Bailey home then?" he grumbled. Teagon saw the disappointment in his eyes and didn't want him to leave with a bad taste in his mouth.

"Look, how long you in?" she asked.

"About a week. They are giving me a small break." Jeff grabbed her by the shoulders. Teagon nodded hitting her head with his.

"Tomorrow I will take off and I will hang out with you. Ok?" she whispered, grabbing him into a hug. He took the deal and grabbed her hand as they walked into the house.

Bailey was falling down the stairs by the time they got in. Jeff grabbed the girl helping her to her feet as she giggled like a school girl. Her eyes were glazed over, as she looked at the fizzled out party. Matt left with Tizzie, and Chad was with Harper on the couch. Shane left as well as everyone else.

"Jeff…I think I like you buddy! You don't have to like the little whore that is all over my boyfriend. I mean Icouldtakeyouinmyarmsandbed." She slurred her words. Teagon understood every word that came out of that pretty blond mouth and was ready to beat her to a bloody pulp.

Jeff glanced in her direction and gave her a stern look then a shake with his head motioning for her to go check on the prince of punk. Teagon calmed down a bit kissing Jeff on the cheek.

"Call me if things get out of hand." He whispered in her ear, and left with a peck on the lips. The red head jumped not expecting what that what so ever.

Quietly she went to Shannon's room. The punk was almost asleep by the time she got in so her job was half way done.

"Bailey?" she groaned. It was the second time he called her that name, and she was fighting the urge to not kill him. _Drunk Teagon, Drunk_ she ran the words into her head. Shannon finally looked up giving her the goofy grin.

"Hi beautiful." she whispered as a joke. He smiled like an idiot, grabbing her face and kissed her.

"Shannon, no! Sweets you have a girlfriend, and plus that was like kissing my brother." she held in her gagging motions and helped him actually get into the bed instead of the floor next to it.

"What Bailey, you are my girlfriend, why can't I kiss you?" he was desperately trying not to slur his words.

"Oh God I am not your girlfrie-" Shannon stopped her in mid sentence and kissed her once more. "Ok, that has got to stop."

The prince nodded letting go of her waste and pushed her to the side. He didn't know what was going on. The red head took a deep breath to calm her nerves, then moved cleaning him up a bit then helped him really get into bed. Her job was done once again. Quietly she started to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" he screamed. Teagon walked back into the door shaking her head. "I love you Bailey."

Tea bit the inside of her cheek and nodded. "Yeah, Yeah love you too darlin." she muttered the words she never thought she would say to her boss. It didn't matter he thought she was Bailey anyway. She was going to get that bitch back for all the things she did to him. Things he would never know.


	4. Dear Boss, you a dick

**A/N- Hey guys and Gals! Well another Succubus for your pleasure! Thanks so much for the reviews! Go and vote on my page. I added a new story to my account! Also go check out Music in the Ring my newest one! Peace and much love! **_**ShannonMoore'sxLover, HardyxGirl, lknights91, MissyMissz.**_** You guys rock my socks!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the wrestlers! Just Teagon and Bailey hoe!**

* * *

The aroma of the freshly new cup of coffee penetrated Teagon's nose making her smile without her even opening her eyes. She rolled them lazily at the white ceramic cup and grabbed it from his grasps.

"Hey, I need that more then you." Shannon whined. Why did he have to whine? Teagon's head felt like a swollen watermelon that was ready to burst. Why was he being so chipper?

"Yeah well next time I'll let you choke on your own vomit, now give me the coffee." Teagon grabbed it without saying another word. Shannon laughed, sitting next to her letting her head fall onto his lap. His fingers entwined into her hair as her soft breathing made him feel calm. Teagon looked up at him with a smile seeing his hair in the Mohawk ponytail. He always did that around her.

"You didn't have to stay. You and Jeff seem like you guys were getting cozy." Laughed Shannon. The young assistant scoffed a laughed.

"Nah doll, nothing there."

"I'm so sure, I can read you like a book." That accent made her giggle all the time. Teagon rolled her eyes digging her head deeper into his lap. "You know Bailey could have stayed."

"I won't dare do that to you," She sighed, almost falling asleep. "You know I hate when she is around, and both of you are drunk."

The reject chuckled to himself, feeling the after effect of his new hangover. He couldn't show his pain though because of the half asleep girl in his arms. Teagon shifted slightly moving so her head dug into his lap, using only her eyes to stare up at him with her soft gray.

"You need aspirin?" she sighed closing her eyes. Her friend had a hangover, which meant guess who she had to care of? Shannon gave her the eyes and the features which praised her for reading his mind. "Be glad you have me because without me your life would be shit." She joked, moving her small curvy frame off his lap and into the bathroom down the hall.

"I could have gotten it Tea." His voice made her want to giggle like a school girl. It was that morning southern drawl which she loved to hear from him all the time.

"Doll, please don't do that." She groaned. Her body wanted to punch him so bad, but her head was yelling and screaming, giving the red head her own headache.

The reject laughed taking the pills from her closed hand and kissed her cheek softly as thanks for helping him kind of thing. She rolled her eyes pushing him out of the bathroom.

"Hey because I am helping you today can I get the day off?" smiled the assistant peeking her head through the door. The prince of punk was caught off guard. Teagon never asked for days off, unless it was really important.

"Why? Give me a good reason?" he leaned on the door way with his arms crossed over his chest. She could never resist when he looks so calm and cool. Teagon bit the inside of her cheek, moving her face so close to his it was a matter of seconds before they would touch.

"A friend wants to hang out…and I kind of promised him I would. Is that ok boss?" she enunciated the 'B' so he caught her scent. The punk was taken back, who was this 'friend' that wanted to hang out? For some reason that jealous ping hit him in the heart once more.

"No." he bluntly stated rubbing his thumb and index finger on his temples. Today out of all days he needed her at the place. He was hung-over and if he did something wrong he needed Tea to be there.

"Well you're selfish." Teagon muttered. She was not about to start a fight even if her mood was close to enjoying one about now, but that is why she had Bailey. As much as she hated the whore she was a riot to fight with.

"How about you leave early? I have a lot of things that need to be done at the shop today Teag." Shannon leaned his head on the frame. His mind was still pounding and it seemed that it wasn't going away. The girl pouted taking the gesture and slamming the door in his face. "Such a sweet girl." He muttered going into his own bathroom to take a shower. The hot water melted away most of the hangover that he had. That's when it hit him…he was really gone…he didn't wrestle for the WWE anymore.

Quickly he got out and dressed feeling better then ever. His headache was gone, and now he was ready to deal with the angry Teagon. By the time he got back downstairs a cup of coffee and a note was placed on the coffee table. Shannon laughed to himself taking a sip of the hot beverage grabbing the note as he chuckled reading the words.

_Boss,_

_You're a dick. See you at work_

_Teagon_

Shannon laughed quietly to himself, as he finished the coffee and was out the door to actually get to a work where he knew he would never get fired from. The purple walls, and glass doors welcomed him as he walked in going straight over to the desk to find a small red head.

"Very mature by the way." He laughed.

"I know I am, but that is what you get for not letting me go out." She sighed. The young girl looked behind her staring as Shannon was getting ready in his back room, what was wrong with her, why did she have to go and be a dick? Maybe then would she finally get the attention from him that she deserves.

"So pretty you coming out?" Jeff startled her like he did all those other times.

"I can only go out for lunch, apparently boy wonder needs me today." Teagon rolled her eyes, and left to go to the back. "Do you need me right now or can I get lunch?"

Shannon pushed his chair back to inspect his best friend waiting there for the young girl. He cleared his throat, looking up her. She did her make-up, her hair was slightly curled, and she actually worse lip-gloss. The Prince of Punk smirked rolling his eyes, he will torture her when she gets back.

"I don't care, just be back before 3 and you will be fine." He sighed turning his chair over to his computer.

"Shannon it is 2:30…" she growled.

"So get going."

Teagon smacked him on the side of the head leaving with curse words under her breath. The Hardy boy came crawling over, leaning his frame on the wooden post. He chuckled shaking his head.

"Your going to kill her one day." He laughed. Shannon looked up at his best friend leaning back on his chair once more.

"Yeah, but she is the best I have…with out her I am nothing." The punk laughed shaking his head.

"I think I really like her man. Might ask her out soon." Jeff whispered to Shannon who turned on the wheel of the char. His heart started to beat faster, and the new fresh wave of an emotion he could only describe as jealousy flushed his body.

"Hey, go for it…hope things work out for the best bro." Shannon put on the fake laugh, using his hands to move things on his desk to keep him busy.

"Yeah, well I'll bring her back for three." Jeff felt the tension between him and the reject. He played with the keys in his hand walking away from the room to Teagon. Her eyes lit up when she saw him, Shannon noticed when he spied through the door. Her ice gray eyes sparkled when she saw him. He noticed the same expression when he came home and walked through the doors of Gas Chamber. Her eyes would light up, then hit him for not telling her that he was coming back.

"Shannon I am not coming back for three!" she called out to him waving her hand goodbye. Sad thing was he already knew that. The vibration of his cell phone snapped his attention away, as he looked down at the number and smiled answering his girlfriend.

"Hey babe." He forced the smile and voice.

"Hey baby, um can you meet me at Cracker Barrel tonight?" her voice always knew how to make him feel better.

"Yeah sure."

"Ok babe tonight then." She rushed the words and hung up. Something wasn't right, but he paid no attention. The punk went back to the office and opened up the draw picking up the small velvet ring box.

"Tonight." He whispered shaking his head. "Tonight."

* * *

**A/N- Hmmm review!**


	5. Go Bag A Whore

**Another short but sweet! Here is some more love for you guys! I love you all!  
Peace and love  
!Hattress!  
Go vote on my page!**

* * *

"Teagon what looks good on me?" Shannon spoke nervously, running around his room clad only in boxers. His young assistant laid on his bed laughing at him while he prepared for the night out.

"You're going to look fine, but that's just me." She smirked, rolling on her back to look up at him. "Will you stop fussing, damn your going out on a date not like you are going to pro—" she stopped her sentence before realizing the mistake he was going to make. "You are going to be kicked in the head if you do that, and I don't mean the one on top of your shoulders!" she snapped.

Shannon slowly turned his head with a guilty smile plastered firmly on. Teagon could feel her pulse drop just by the look. She knew his looks better then anyone, and she couldn't believe what she was just hearing.

"You are asking the devil to marry you?" words were now just tumbling from her mouth and she couldn't control it.

"Ya and?" he tried not to sound like an ass in front of his best friend. He knew Teagon and if she could help it, her claws were going to come out to play and everything was going to go up in smokes.

"Shan...come on let's be serious for a second…" she groaned, pulling the prince of punk on the bed. He knew what she was thinking and he knew that at the wedding if there was one she was going to make it a living hell.

"What do you want me to say Teag? I mean come on. I am going to be 30 and will be home now since being fired." he laughed, hitting his forehead against the redhead. "You worry about me to much."

"No I don't worry about you enough I think." she scoffed, pushing away only to curl up into a small ball. "Mistake, that's all I'm going to say."

Shannon sighed, there was nothing more he could say to her to make her fee better. why did it even matter to her anyway? If he was going to be miserable then it was because of himself nothing else. What did it mater to her, she had Jeff's attention now. The Punk sighed to himself, was Jeff really in love with his best friend? He didn't want to believe it at all, but then again maybe it would be for the best. Maybe the feeling of being protective over her and wanting her all to himself more then anything will go away once that ring goes on his finger.

"Does this look good Teag?" he sighed moving from the bed to the mirror. the young girl looked over her shoulder slightly and rolled her eyes. He looked amazing.

"Yeah you look fine. now leave before I go and kill her so you have no one to propose to."

Shannon looked back at his best friend moving so he sat next to her. He knew how much she hated Bailey and the fact that she would really be around more then normal if she said yes.

"Why do you have to make things hard for me red." he sighed. His arms reached out onto her back, his thumbs rubbing her sides. "You know you will be the death of me."

"I know she will be the death of you...ya know what never mind I'll be the death of her." she mumbled into the sheets. Her small feet dangled over the bed, her head low in her arms.

"Teagon, I know what's going on." Shannon bent down on one knee, and grabbing the ring from underneath his bed, and held it out for her to see, "If you just wanted to be my wife instead that would be totally fine by me." he joked. Teagon felt her eyes go wide just by the size of the rock.

"That slut does not deserve this beautiful, princess cut perched on a fishtail prong and 1 mm cut diamond band." her voice held fascination to why he was giving her such an amazing ring. Shannon's face scrunched into a disgust look.

"Why do you know that?" he asked.

"Don't ask dumb questions....just throw on your dark jeans with the white button down ok?" her voice dropped. She knew the mistake he was going to make, but he was right, it was his life so why should she interfere with it.

Shannon nodded doing as he was told. When he emerged from the bathroom, Teagon remember she dressed him up in her favorite outfit ever. He ran to the mirror, fixing his hair so it stayed back. She remembered that Bailey hated the mohawk.

"I say you wear your hair up to piss her off." Teagon joked, walking over to where he stood. Her arms wrapped around his waist when she buried her head into his back. He was still a bit taller then her.

"Teagon, don't do this to me please. I know you're upset but the puppy face and the touching won't work this time." he whined. He wanted to stay, just to hang out with her, but he has plenty of time to do that. "Ok. I'm going." Shannon grabbed his wallet and ran out the door.

"Shit." he cursed under his breath and looked up to see Teagon leaning in the door way with shiny keys dangling from her slender fingers. He laughed, going back out. His nerves were getting the best of him.

"Forgetful boy you are." she shook her head. Shannon smirked kissing her on the cheek.

"You are a life saver."

"Yeah, yeah, go bag a whore." with that slammed the door in his face. It was just a matter of time now.


End file.
